


Close Revival

by tachishini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was determined to complete this project, he never gave up, perhaps this once though it was for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [捏造漫画【女性向け】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17137) by 葵莉谷. 



> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi  
> Author's Notes: After a while out of the fandom, I finally wrote something as I've gotten majorly back into Yu-Gi-Oh recently~!
> 
> Spoilers for end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters

Kaiba typed furiously at his keyboard, each clack telling him that this was stupid, idiotic and that, in the end, it wouldn’t help. 

He still brought up the program, his cursor hovering over the little pop-up box as he told himself that he had wasted too much time on this project not to see it at least build and run in release mode. 

Convert data into the illusion of a solid body.

Kaiba stared past the screen to the platform where there was a bright glow, monitors adding to the brightness as the computers thrummed and fans whirred as the tension in the room grew.

Without even really thinking, he clicked execute.

 

The illusion wouldn’t be perfect. He had input the data himself, meaning the physical appearance should be perfect, but he knew that there were many memories the other Yugi had possessed that he’d have no clue about. 

He had done all he could, though, and he glanced at the computer. The progress bar was already at fifty percent, most of the other Yugi’s body had formed. 

 

Familiar eyes opened; the gaze behind them felt so familiar despite the colours not having rendered yet. Kaiba looked up at the other Yugi and even he was surprised by how accurate he looked.

By how real he seemed to be.

He smiled at Kaiba and offered his hand to him. “It’s been a long time, Kaiba.” the other Yugi greeted. 

Kaiba had already reached out as soon as the hand had been offered to him, wanting to know how good the illusion was, wanting to feel him, but he paused at those words, his hand a scant few inches away from reaching and touching. The speech pattern was right, the inclinations perfect; it even _sounded_ like the other Yugi.

But it wasn’t right. His soul wasn’t in those words. They were lifeless. 

And no amount of technology could fix that.

Kaiba closed his eyes with a soft curse. He didn’t like to give up on a project. He always strived to fix the problems in his programs.

He had always respected the other Yugi and no matter how good his Solid Vision got it would never be right.

It would never be alive.

At eighty two percent, he clicked the cancel button.

He couldn’t bring himself to watch the other Yugi disappear from this world a second time.


End file.
